Like I'll never be the same
by Isabix
Summary: Quando ele percebeu que era amor, Naruto riu. SasuNaru


**Disclaimer:** Naruto é tão meu quanto seu (e eu duvido que você seja o Masashi Kishimoto).

* * *

Quando ele percebeu que aquilo que deixava seu peito quente e apertava seu coração e punha um bolo em sua garganta e o fazia ter vontade de chorar e ao mesmo tempo sorrir com todas as memórias boas e que o confundia e o deixava nervoso e perdido e determinado e feliz e triste era amor, Naruto riu.

Riu porque finalmente fazia sentido. Ele finalmente entendia por que queria tanto ir atrás dele, por que não desistiria dele em hipótese alguma, por que não morreria até trazê-lo de volta. Ele ficou tão aliviado, como se um peso enorme tivesse sido tirado de si, e notou que era tão óbvio até para ele mesmo, e se perguntou como diabos não tinha sacado aquilo antes.

Riu porque ficou com medo. _Apavorado_. Ao mesmo tempo em que se sentia leve e bem, um medo completamente novo começou a fazer seu coração apertar mais e mais. Não sabia como lidar com aquilo, não era nada como o que sentia por Sakura-chan ou Kakashi-sensei ou Ero-sennin ou Tsunade-baachan ou Shikamaru ou qualquer outro, era _amor_, e era novo e era assustador e era incerto e era tão grande que não cabia no peito nem no corpo, tão grande que chegava a doer, tão grande que ele tinha vontade de colocar tudo para fora, gritar para quem quisesse ouvir até sua voz ficar rouca e chorar.

Naruto riu como nunca, o corpo machucado e dolorido sacudindo, risada alta se perdendo no ar. Riu tanto que teve que se apoiar em uma grande pedra, colocando as costas nela e as mãos ao lado do corpo também, batendo a cabeça uma ou duas vezes contra a rocha.

Riu tanto que logo as lágrimas vieram como uma enxurrada. Saíam de seus olhos azuis e desciam por suas bochechas com cortes de espada, fazendo os machucados arderem. Ele nunca tinha derramado tantas lágrimas de riso, e a piada nem era tão boa assim.

E então vieram os soluços. Um atrás do outro, altos, doídos, fazendo-o abaixar rosto e contorcê-lo numa careta triste. As lágrimas aumentavam cada vez mais, o corpo balançava freneticamente e _doía_, tudo doía, principalmente seu coração.

Ele escorregou até o chão, dobrando os joelhos e cobrindo o rosto com as mãos, sentindo-se patético por fazer toda aquela cena e aliviado por colocar tudo para fora de seu peito.

Sasuke podia ter aproveitado a oportunidade para matá-lo. Poderia ter usado sua espada ou o chidori ou o amaterasu ou o que fosse, mas não fez nada disso. Apenas ficou olhando enquanto Naruto se encolhia e chorava, respirando ofegante e sentindo o corpo doer pela luta, se perguntando o que diabos se passava na cabeça daquele idiota. Por que diabos ele tinha começado a rir quando estava prestes lhe dar um soco bem dado? Por que diabos tinha parado o punho a um centímetro do rosto de Sasuke, olhado-o nos olhos por inteiros três segundos e então começado a gargalhar como Sasuke nunca se lembrava de ter visto?

E por que diabos ele estava chorando feito um bebê agora? E por que diabos Sasuke não fazia nada, por que diabos ele estava apoiado em sua espada fincada no chão apenas observando, por que diabos não acabava com aquilo tudo logo?

Sasuke ainda não tinha respostas para essas perguntas quando Naruto se levantou, secando os olhos e o rosto infantilmente e lhe lançou um olhar e lhe deu um sorriso que não deveriam estar lá, não quando estavam no meio de uma luta. O sorriso era pequeno e carinhoso e o olhar era de afeto e puro _amor_, e Sasuke pensou que aquela criança provavelmente batera a cabeça quando nasceu, porque era certamente desequilibrada.

Naruto andou calmamente até Sasuke, o olhar e o sorriso ainda no rosto, sentindo-se aliviado e leve e feliz e bem. Sasuke ficou parado, coluna ereta, esperando o próximo movimento de Naruto, que se deu quando ele chegou à frente do Uchiha, pegou seu queixo delicadamente e o beijou.

Apenas um toque, lábios pressionados um no outro, e Sasuke olhando para o rosto de Naruto e Naruto pensando que aquele era o segundo beijo, mas não seria o último.

Então ele se afastou três passos, mãos atrás da cabeça e olhos fechados em arco e um enorme sorriso travesso por onde escapou um "He he" e um rosto completamente vermelho.

E Sasuke sorriu minimamente, mas Naruto percebeu e sentiu que poderia morrer feliz, até Sasuke tirar a espada do chão e se colocar em posição de batalha. Um novo olhar surgiu no rosto de Naruto, sua face de repente mais determinada do que nunca e o pensamento de morrer indo para longe, porque ele _não_ morreria de jeito nenhum, não até ganhar de Sasuke e arrastá-lo de volta pelos cabelos. Fez o selo do kage bushin e, antes de soltar as palavras e reiniciar a luta, pensou que iria vencer, custasse o que custasse.

Afinal, tinha novos motivos para querer Sasuke de volta em Konoha.


End file.
